The Hunter
by Loki Bear
Summary: Bellatrix is part of the order, Tom and Albus were lovers and a dying race of 'Ancients' were behind the war that nearly tore a wizarding world apart. Now in the aftermath of war a young woman must learn her true purpose with the help of one very damaged individual. Bella&Hermione Harry bashing and romance, with a rather large helping of gay Dumbledore. Funlike.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 1: Darkness Never Dies**

Bellatrix growled, her wand drawn, her muscles tensed. The night was crisp and the clearing was illuminated by the moonlight, the wind was hitting them head on, carrying any sound they made into the night behind them. A good night for an ambush.

"So where are they Bella?" Lupin sneered to her left, Bella raised her hand and sank lower into the bushes, signalling everyone to do the same. Suddenly a series of cracks sounded the arrival of their enemy. Bella donned her mask and pulled up the hood of her cloak, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Where are they?" Dolohov growled from under his mask.

"Silence Dolohov, perhaps we are early." Lucius smirked, he arrogantly refused to disguise himself these days.

"Lucius is mine, on my signal aim to kill, if anyone so much as considers disarming them I will kill you myself." Bellatrix whispered, pointing her wand at Lucius through the bushes. Fenrir appeared to have heard something because his gaze settled suspiciously on the bushes where they hid.

"I think we've been.."

"Now." Bella growled, a hail of green erupted from the darkness and the night was pierced with shrieks and growls, Bellatrix had her eyes fixed solely on Lucius, the spell hit him in the chest and his face contorted, he raised his wand and stumbled forward.

"Don't try and fight it, it won't save you." Bella cackled, walking into the moonlight, her mask turned to black smoke as she walked.

"B..ella." Lucius choked, his mouth foamed with blood and he clutched his throat, falling to his knees he struggled to raise his wand arm. A jet of green shot from the end of it, Bellatrix stepped to one side lazily and let the spell fly past her and collide with a tree.

"Nice try sweetie." Bella laughed, sinking down to Lucius' level and plucking his wand out of his hand.

"F-fuck.. You." Lucius choked, falling forward onto the grass. Bella smirked and stood up, twirling his wand in her hands. The battlefield was silent, the rest of the death eaters were lying dead and there were no other casualties.

"We COULD have taken some of them in for questioning Bella!" Lupin roared at her angrily.

"Oh take your tampon out Moony. Myself and Albus had an agreement that when it comes to saving my sister and or killing Lucius then we do it my way. IF you had tried to take even one of these men in for questioning, at least two of you would be dead. And then, they wouldn't give up any information anyway. You're dealing with Voldemort's inner circle when they are at their most vulnerable and therefore most dangerous. What the fuck do they have to lose other than their lives?" Bellatrix growled, fighting the urge to curse his meddling arse into next week. Lupin huffed and kicked a Dolohov's corpse in anger.

"Tutis." Bella whispered as she pressed her wand against the tattoo of a rose on her right arm, sending a message to her baby sister.

Bellatrix apparated back to Grimmauld Place with the rest of the party after disposing of the bodies appropriately. Bella pushed passed everyone in the hallway and retreated upstairs immediately, she wasn't in the mood to attend a meeting populated by people that hated her. Her room was on the top floor, she had charmed the attic so it was almost like an entire house in its own right, it had its own bathroom and kitchen which meant she could keep human interaction to a minimum. Upon entering her room she realised she wasn't alone, Albus Dumbledore was sat calmly in her arm chair with a large cup steaming tea.

"Good evening, Miss Black." Albus greeted her warmly, gesturing for her to sit on the sofa before him.

"I have prepared you a coffee, strong black with no sugar as you always take it. How you can bear the bitterness I do not know, but I am burdened with a sweet tooth." Albus rambled, making light conversation. Bellatrix sat and picked the mug up, cradling its warmth in her hands. Albus was watching her closely. After she had taken a few sips of coffee he decided that she was docile enough for him to make his proposition.

"Well Bella, you may have guessed that I am not here on a social call." Albus joked lightly, Bellatrix nodded her response. Albus cleared his throat before continuing, somehow a calm Bella was more unnerving than an angry one.

"As you may already know, this year Severus will be taking Hogwarts' Defence Against The Dark Arts classes again, but alas Professor Slughorn has slunk back into retirement again after the year we had. And while I was in the process of finding new staff to replace those that had consequently left or unfortunately lost their lives as a result of the battle of Hogwarts I remembered that a certain young woman who needed my help was very accomplished at the art of potion making." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"Are you fucking mad Albus? You want me, a former death eater, to teach a load of children who's relatives I most likely battled, murdered and or tortured? For a start their parents wouldn't allow it, and then the staff! I killed their fucking colleagues less that six months ago, I helped destroy their school and I tried to murder their students. Did you honestly think this would work Albus?" Bellatrix yelled, shattering her cup in her iron grip.

"Everyone will forgive that when I tell them what you did for us, for the cause. Molly forgave you and you wounded her more than any of us." Albus assured her, but to no avail.

"I'm not doing it Albus. Forget it." Bella growled as she walked towards her bedroom door.

"You will do as I say Bellatrix, you are under my protection and I want you close to me at Hogwarts. The school needs someone with your magical abilities to protect it and I need to protect you. There will be no more said about it. Term starts in one week, I expect you to be at Hogwarts the night before." Dumbledore spoke sternly, also standing now. He waved his hand and the cup repaired itself and he turned to leave.

"You say magical abilities like this is a gift Albus." Bella growled, refusing to look at the old man.

"You may view it as a curse Bellatrix, but the rest of your kind do not." Dumbledore's voice had lowered to a more sinister tone.

"There is only us left Albus. You had Tom fucking killed, remember?" Bella turned to face the Headmaster, her eyes blazing with anger.

"He needed to be disposed of, he had gone mad with power. Even you cannot deny that Bellatrix!" Albus spat venomously at her.

"And whose fault was that?! All your talk of power, of peace and prosperity for our kind, for the wizarding kind, all your promises to him! That may have just been pillow talk to you, but he fucking believed you! You created him Albus. And then when he got out of hand you created your boy hero to dispose of him. And now it's just us left Albus, just us. The last of the Ancients, yet still you pull strings and create puppets in some pathetic hope of redemption." The air in the room was crackling with magic as they faced each other down.

"That is what you think Bella, but I know one more of us still exists. They just do not know it themselves." Albus' voice soothed and the anger clearly vanished from his face.

"Oh let me fucking guess, it's boy wonder isn't it." Bellatrix snarled, she'd had more than enough of that specky little twat.

"No Bellatrix, it is not Harry. It's Hermione." Dumbledore said softly, trying to calm Bella now.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? The mudblood? But how? Never has an Ancient been born into a muggle family, never. It is impossible." Bellatrix's anger had left her, yet she was utterly perplexed by this development. It did however explain why she had been so drawn to the girl however.

"It is unheard of, but not impossible. We are given the gift of foresight before we choose to be reborn and perhaps she realised it was the most appropriate option, given the circumstances." Albus spoke carefully, avoiding the subject of Tom. Bella grunted in response.

"She is the reason that I want you at Hogwarts, she needs to be told about her origins and she needs to be educated about our kind and our powers, she also needs to learn to control them. She has succeeded in doing so without incident so far but I do not think it will be long before an accident occurs. And with Tom gone, we do not need to worry about her falling into the wrong hands. Our kind are nothing more than myth to the rest of the world." Albus explained to her cooly.

"And when am I supposed to teach her all of this?" Bellatrix sighed, resigning to her fate.

"That is something else I was going to wait to tell you, Hermione has expressed an interest in potions, after the war she has become quite disillusioned with spells, understandably. She is to take her NEWTs the week that she gets back and then she will become your Potions apprentice. You will teach her advanced Potions, she will take on the lower two years at the start of the second term and in your spare time you will teach her about our kind. I will fill you in on the more intricate details together in a week, see you then." Dumbledore left before Bellatrix could argue any further.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Casual Affair**

A week had passed and it was now the day that Bellatrix was expected to arrive at Hogwarts along with the rest of the staff. She had been dreading this day all week, not only would it involve leaving the safety of her room it also meant socialising with people that despised her. _Since when did you care what people thought of you darling. _A voice cooed in her mind, during those long, long years in Azkaban Bellatrix had developed a way of keeping herself 'sane', the voices in her head took the form of those closest to her and she held conversations with them, without this she feared she would have completely lost her mind. Now it was more habit than a way of keeping her sanity, although it helped sometimes.

"Quiet Cissy, you know exactly why I'm dreading this, and it would seem I have grown a conscience now." Bellatrix sighed, muttering to herself. Her heart ached madly for her sister; she still didn't know where she was, or her nephew Draco. But at least Lucius was no longer around to hurt them, perhaps they had escaped, or planned to. Unless Narcissa got hold of a wand she would never know though. _Stop mourning for me as though I'm dead, I'm intelligent I will have found a way out by now._

"I really hope so Cissy."

"Who are you talking to?" A young woman's voice sounded from the door, startling Bella. She whipped round, her wand drawn out of habit. Hermione held her hands above her head, terror flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Hermione squeaked, images of the night at Malfoy manor were dancing before her eyes now. Bella's maddened expression, her overpowering perfume, her piercing laugh and then her wand at her neck, her lips brushing her ear, her dark crackling voice so quiet, so close. Hermione was trying to hold back a blush, she had dreamt of this woman too many nights to count now, she terrified her yet still she intrigued her deeply.

"It is customary to knock before entering somebody's room." Bellatrix growled, lowering her wand.

"I'm sorry, I did, you weren't answering. I'm sorry." Hermione rambled, her expression matched that of a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Knock louder next time. Or just go away, either is good." Bellatrix spoke arrogantly and returned to packing her things.

"Um okay, sorry.. Um I just came to see you because we're going to be spending a lot of time together over the next couple of years and I wanted to say hello and ask if you'd like to apparate with me later and take dinner with me when we get there, I mean there's like a big feast and everything but would you like to sit with me during it?" Hermione gushed, Bellatrix was too intimidating for her to handle. Bellatrix stopped packing and thought for a second. _Maybe it will be good to have a friend there, something to take your mind off of things. Even if she is going to be your pupil you can't get picky about who you associate with. _Narcissa's voice advised in her head. Bella sighed and mentally agreed with her sister; at least Hermione was easy on the eyes.

"Okay, that sounds.. Nice. It's good to see you've put the fact that I tortured you behind you. I apologise for that." Hermione's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting Bellatrix to ever mention that, she definitely wasn't expecting her to say it so bluntly either. Like it was nothing to her. _Nothing to her?! Are you mental Hermione, she's tortured hundreds of people. And how in the hell is that special? You're losing it love, get yourself a nice Ravenclaw girlfriend and stop chasing older women. Tonks included._

"So you like my niece then?" Bella chuckled, watching the blush creep over the Gryffindor's cheeks.

"I.. What, how?" Hermione stuttered, searching for words to string together. Bellatrix smiled and walked over to the girl, she brushed a stray curl from the girl's face with her wand and watched the redness on the girl's cheeks deepen.

"Your mental walls are incredibly easy to surpass, I've been reading your thoughts since you walked in here. We'll work on that when we get to Hogwarts." Hermione's mouth dropped open and her heart raced, Bellatrix had just seen everything Hermione had ever thought about her and they'd barely known each other five minutes.

"Don't feel too violated Hemione, I'm aware that I am a reasonably attractive witch, and as a skilled legillimens I am far too used to seeing thoughts like that." Bella smiled again and left the girl be, returning once again to charming things into her trunk.

"Um, okay. Well, uh, I'll meet you downstairs at six then." Hermione mumbled, her heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach and an evening with Bellatrix now looked a lot less attractive.

"You are probably the most desirable woman that has ever thought of me like that though, especially considering that it came from me torturing you." Bellatrix smirked, throwing the girl a bone.

"Oh, t-thank you. I'll see you later." Hermione practically ran from the room, her heart was in her throat now and her pulse was racing. _Damn her._

Bellatrix walked down the staircase with her head held high, her trunk was levitating behind her. Hermione was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, separated slightly from the crowd that had congregated in the hallway.

"Good evening, Hermione." Bellatrix greeted Hermione coolly when she reached her, the buzz of voices in the hall died significantly.

"Miss Black." Snape acknowledged her as he slithered over, Bellatrix, nodded her greeting, letting her gaze travel the room, waiting for someone to brave meeting it.

"Are you actually going to be teaching at our school then?" The youngest Weasley boy Ronald spoke up, anger rippling through his voice. His mother shot him a warning look before turning to Bella and smiling with forced warmness.

"Yes she is Ronald. And I think that it's a good thing, your knowledge and skills are going towards something good now and I commend you for that. It can't be easy to be surrounded by people who.. Well, who.."

"Who hate me?" Bellatrix spoke her voice conveyed no emotion. Molly looked uncomfortable to say the least, the rest were a mix of anger and disinterest.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Molly." Bellatrix smiled, trying to look as warm as possible towards the woman. Molly smiled back, more genuine than before.

"You are welcome any time dear." She spoke kindly.

"We should get going." Snape drawled, catching the attention of everyone. People began bustling around saying their goodbyes and slowly a group formed by the door, waiting to leave.

"Good luck Hermione, i'm so proud of you." Bella caught Mrs Weasley saying to Hermione before giving her a large hug. Eventually the party stepped outside into the warm summer evening and disapparated on the doorstep.

The castle had been completely repaired since the battle; it looked the same as ever, except now an area of the grounds had been turned into a cemetery/memorial for those that had died in the battle or as a result of the war. Bella felt uncomfortable looking at it; she had probably killed the most out of everyone in the death eaters, including Voldemort himself. In the entrance hall there was yet another memorial to the war along with portraits of all the students and staff that died defending Hogwarts. The staff had gathered in front of it, as it was the first time back for most of them a handful of them were crying and others laying flowers, a solemn atmosphere lay upon the castle.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Professor Sprout screeched as soon as Bellatrix entered the hall, shattering the silence. A roar of discontent erupted from the professors and many wands were drawn on her. Bellatrix remained silent and did not remove her wand.

"You killed Septima! How can you show your face here, of all places! Let alone teach! Is Albus out of his mind?!" Professor Sprout was still shouting, her wand pointed at Bella. Hermione watched her professors with horror.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted, stepping between her professors and Bellatrix, their aim. The hall fell silent and all eyes were on Hermione.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing? You of all people shouldn't be defending this monster." Professor Sprout spoke, her voice shaking with anger.

"And yet here I am! Standing between the woman who tortured me and whatever curse you were about to throw. So lower your wand Professor. All of you, lower your wands. If Dumbledore thinks that it is right to employ this woman then perhaps there are things that you do not know and therefore you should not judge this decision or resort to violence without knowing everything." Hermione growled at her Professors, noticing that she had moved back a few inches and could now feel Bella's breath on the back of her neck.

"How can you justify defending her?!" Sybill Trelawny shouted from the pack of teachers, her face was red and her eyes were bright with tears. Hermione knew her pain came from the loss of her closest friend, Professor Vector, but she still refused to move.

"Because you all have your wands pointed at the most dangerous woman in the country, yet her wand remains in her pocket." Hermione said, watching them all closely. The Professors murmured, a few of them lowered their wands.

"I said lower your fucking wands, all of you. Now!" Hermione snarled, her blood boiling, she drew her own wand on her teachers.

"Everyone lower your wands, which includes you Miss Granger." Dumbledore ordered as he appeared on the staircase, startling all of them. Cautiously, everyone obeyed. Professor Sprout and Hermione were the very last to do so.

"Now if we could all take our places in the Great Hall, I will explain to you what is going on and why. Perhaps then we will all be able to pass each other in the corridors without a duel breaking out." Dumbledore spoke calmly but sternly, making it clear that nobody was to argue back. They all filed into the great hall and sat around a table that had already been prepared by the house elves for them. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood in front of his golden chair and cleared his throat.

"Bellatrix Black will be taking on the role of Potions master for the foreseeable future. Now this may come as a shock to all of you but Bellatrix, since her escape from Azkaban has been a double agent for our cause. She was closest to Tom and therefore a priceless asset, but being close to Tom came at a price and she could not under any circumstances be revealed as a spy, which is why she had to commit such atrocities. Without her, Tom would almost definitely have won and Harry would have died before ever reaching sixteen." Dumbledore explained, his voice was calm but commanded attention and respect.

"What about all the atrocities she committed before she went to prison Albus? What about poor Frank and Alice Longbottom, what about them?" Professor Sprout spoke angrily, her body shaking still.

"I will let Bellatrix explain that to you." Albus smiled, knowing that the battle was almost won. He sat down and signalled for Bella to stand. Bellatrix, taken a back, stood slowly. Gazing around the professors she almost felt like a school girl for a second. _Man up Trixie. _Narcissa chimed in her head. Bella took a breath and began her speech.

"I joined the Death Eaters straight out of school at the will of my parents, who were at best abusive and controlling, I was forced into an arranged marriage to a man that I despised and who treated me as badly as I have treated some of my victims. Originally I only believed Tom's ideals because I was an arrogant pure-blood Slytherin, but as his ideas grew darker my allegiance waned. Then Narcissa was brought into all of it, my sister was forced to marry Lucius who was as bad as Rodolphus. Tom realised my loyalty was false and threatened my sister's life if I disobeyed him. Then when he fell I thought it was all over, until Rodolphus came to us one night and had Lucius take Narcissa to the dungeons below Malfoy manor, they bound her and then took me with them on a mission to attack some aurors that we believed had information on the dark lord's whereabouts. I tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom so that they wouldn't kill my sister, she was the only person I had left in the world and I couldn't let anything happen to her." Bellatrix explained, her voice cracking on the last sentence._ Nice touch Trix, next time why don't you whip out your hanky and start sobbing, that will really get the crowd going._ Narcissa chuckled in her head. The room around her was silent as everyone digested what they had just heard.

"And where is your sister now, Black? If you care for her so deeply, tell us where she is." Professor Sprout snarled, making it clear she was not going to buy any story Bella sold them.

"I do not know where she is, when Voldemort died Lucius took Narcissa and Draco into hiding and I haven't seen my sister or her son since, but last week I killed Lucius and a number of other high ranking Death Eaters, so hopefully she has escaped by now. And I will never stop trying to find her." Bellatrix growled, the air about her cracked with magic as anger radiated from her. Professor Sprout snorted and looked around at her peers.

"You're not seriously going to buy this cock and bull sob story are you?" _Oops she's onto us Trix._

"Sit down Pomona." McGonagall ordered, her expression was that of exhaustion, exhausted of fighting and segregation.

"Minerva, you can't seriously be buying this? Sybill, Rubeus?" Pomona Sprout was looking desperate now; she had lost the support of the rest of the staff.

"The war is over now Pomona. I think it's time to let sleeping dogs lie." Rubeus spoke softly, his gruff voice had grown hoarse from all the weeks spent sobbing after the battle. He still couldn't sleep at night without hearing their screams. Pomona huffed loudly and scraped her chair back audibly.

"Well I for one will not be dining with this monster. If anyone wishes to join me I will be in the staff room. Goodnight to you all." Professor Sprout stormed out of the hall and up the stairs; everyone remained silent until her footsteps had died away.

"Does anyone else wish to join Professor Sprout? You are free to go if you wish; I know it is a big ask of you to accept Ms Black into your school after everything." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically, the staff murmured and shook their heads.

"Well in that case, let the feast begin."

Bellatrix spent much of the feast eating silently or staring out of the windows of the Great Hall, it was only Hermione and Snape that tried to engage her in any kind of conversation.

"So, um, Bellatrix.. I mean, Professor Black." Hermione stuttered, halfway through her main course

"Do you know where I'll be staying this year? Nobody has told me yet and I thought that you might know."

"I do not know, actually. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore would be more suited to answering your query." Bellatrix answered formally, not wishing to come across as anything other than cold right now.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll ask." Hermione half smiled, taken aback by Bella's sudden coolness towards her. _Oh ssh Hermione, you didn't exactly have a moment this morning._ Her voice chided in her mind. Bellatrix had to hold back a smirk upon seeing this, she was of course reading the girls mind. She had been all evening.

"Don't forget I can still read your thoughts Hermione." Bellatrix whispered to her behind her hand. Hermione broke out in an elaborate blush, her cheeks rivalling the redness of even the Weasley's hair. This of course attracted a lot of attention from the staff.

"P-Professor Dumbledore." Hermione gained the Headmaster's attention timidly, he nodded to her and smiled.

"Where will I be staying this year? I mean, I assume I won't be in the Gryffindor Tower anymore?"

"Ah yes, right, no you're correct. You will be sharing a room in the Dungeons with Professor Black. I say room, what I really mean is a large bungalow." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Bella interjected, her voice oozing with venom.

"I will speak to the both of you afterwards about the arrangements and not a moment before." Dumbledore's eye flashed as he spoke directly to Bella, she growled quietly and backed down, sinking into her seat she silently sulked. Hermione grinned inwardly and her pulse picked up. _Oh my god sharing a room with a hottie, this never happens to us! _Hermione's voice was practically skipping around in her head making ridiculously girly statements. Bellatrix cleared her throat and kicked Hermione under the table, immediately bringing back Hermione's scarlet blush.

"What is the meaning of this Albus?!" Bellatrix hissed angrily at the Headmaster as she practically ran after him out of the hall.

"She needs to be supervised at all times and you need to be able to get to her immediately if anything goes wrong, this really is the best option." Albus murmured to her, walking briskly so that it would be a while before Hermione caught up.

"So I'm just meant to fucking baby-sit your new project?! I don't think so." Bella growled, keeping her voice low.

"You are not baby-sitting you are educating. It will do you good Bellatrix, to have someone that isn't a serpent-featured psychopath around for a change." And then it clicked.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Albus! I'm seven-hundred years older than her! If that isn't paedophilia I don't know what is. Also, she's going to be my fucking student! My student Albus! I have a bad enough reputation around here without the addition of bedding a minor! I'm fine on my own Albus." Bellatrix rounded on him, stopping the old man dead in his tracks.

"We'll see Bella. But nothing you can say will change the fact that you will be sharing a room with Miss Granger and that is final." Dumbledore said, metaphorically putting his foot down. Hermione caught up with the pair just seconds later, a little flustered from the jog she'd just taken around Hogwarts.

"Did I miss anything?" She panted, sensing the tension between the two Professors.

"Oh nothing much Miss Granger, we were just discussing the details of your living arrangements. Ms Black you will find your quarters in the East Wing of the dungeons. And Hermione, know that I have decided to put you two together to benefit your learning and Ms Black's rehabilitation into a normal society. Good night to you both." Dumbledore spoke quickly but kindly, before striding off down the corridor.

"Oh." Hermione exclaimed, still out of breath.

"Great. Well, follow me then Miss Granger, I assume you know fuck all about the dungeons so I'll have to teach you the way." Bellatrix growled, taking off briskly down the corridor. Hermione sighed and had to jog to keep up again.

The pair reached the dungeons in a matter of minutes, Bellatrix pace didn't falter as she descended down into the pitch black. Hermione whimpered and followed behind her closely.

"Don't they have any lights down here?" Hermione's voice shook a little with fear, she didn't trust the dark anymore. Not after everything.

"Yes but they only work during term time. And we're not in term time. Plus it's a lot easier to navigate down here in total darkness, if you use lumos you'll only end up chasing shadows." Bella explained, her high heeled boots made her footsteps echo throughout what seemed to be the whole dungeon.

"Bella please can I put a light on or something it's terrifying down here." Hermione whimpered, her nerves starting to get the better of her. Bellatrix stopped abruptly and Hermione crashed into the back of her, flinging her arms around Bella in an attempt to catch herself. Bellatrix went rigid when she felt the girl's arms around her, something stirred in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hermione gushed, righting herself and reluctantly letting go of the older witch. Bella sighed and took Hermione's hand in her own, she stroked it lightly with her thumb to sooth the girl's fear before continuing on through the darkness, still holding onto Hermione. Hermione's nerves settled as soon as Bellatrix touched her, feeling the woman's surprisingly warm hand slither gently into her own and lock itself there tightly, her stomach exploded into a nest of cunt-struck butterflies the proceeded to gnaw on her insides. She trotted eagerly after her Professor, desperate to get to their room. _I'd give anything to kiss her tonight. Hell, I'd give everything to sleep with her tonight. _Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm your Professor, Hermione, neither of those things would be at all appropriate." Bellatrix's voice shattered the darkness.

"Can you please stop reading my thoughts; surely I'm entitled to some privacy." Hermione growled, flustered that she'd been caught thinking about her Professor again. Bellatrix's muscles tensed, deciding that if she was indeed going to be spending the next year with this wretched girl then she was entitled to have some fun with her. Sensing that they were now at the door to their room Bellatrix pulled Hermione forward harshly, grabbing her hips she swung the girl round and pinned her against the door. Pressing her own body tightly against Hermione's she let her lips brush the soft skin of Hermione's cheek and rested her mouth just millimetres from the girl's ear. Hermione's breath had become ragged, her senses were on fire and her mind was cloudy, the sweet smell of Bellatrix's perfume was intoxicating her and the feeling of Bella's body on hers was driving her crazy.

"Never question me again Miss Granger." Bellatrix mimicked her own voice on the night she had tortured Hermione, she felt the girl tense beneath her. Smirking, Bellatrix pushed her hips against Hermione, moving them slowly against her. The young witch whimpered in frustration but didn't dare respond. After a few seconds Bellatrix pulled back from the girl, reaching for the door handle she let herself into the room, grabbing Hermione's shirt to stop her from falling when the girl demonstrated she had lost the ability to control her legs. The lights burst into life and suddenly everything was illuminated, the pair blinked, their eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Their room, or as Dumbledore had aptly put it; 'large bungalow' was largely decorated in the traditional Slytherin colours of Green and Silver, the Slytherin banner hung above the giant stone Fireplace and while most of the walls were nothing more than bare stone it had a dark, homely feel to it. Bellatrix seemed content as she strode through the room, inspecting the enormous kitchen with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Not bad, I guess there's enough room for the both of us down here." Bella stated, disappearing through a door that led off of the living area. Hermione followed her dumbly, still recovering from what had just happened. Bellatrix had discovered the study, or as she quickly put it 'her study', it was as large as the living area had been with an ornate ebony desk situated at the far end of the room, facing the door. The walls were covered by bookcases which were filled with what appeared to be half the contents of the library, at the far end behind the desk a bookcase lay behind a mesh cage and every so often a book would shudder or vibrate or attack the cage, attempting it would seem to break out.

"I always loved the restricted section." Bellatrix smiled, stroking the cage absentmindedly and staring at the books in awe.

"A nice touch to my study, I may end up forgiving Dumbledore for making me share with you." Hermione stared at her silently, watching the woman inspect her new home.

"It can't be that bad sharing with me.." Hermione mumbled, slightly hurt by Bellatrix's distance again.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see Granger." Bella said, her gaze finding Hermione's. Hermione winced at the use of her last name, she could at least call her Hermione, they were after all living together.

"Shall we go inspect the bedrooms?" Bella smirked, brushing past Hermione, sliding her hand gently over her hips as she did. Hermione inwardly sighed and followed her Professor.

"Yuck, this must be your room." Bellatrix spat, visibly recoiling at the sight before her. Dumbledore had designed Hermione's room so it was almost the same as her old Gryffindor dormitory. The walls were clad in red and gold and the Gryffindor banner hung above her enormous four poster bed, the covers were red and gold, the same as the curtains and there wasn't a patch of bare stone anywhere.

"How sickening." Bellatrix murmured, moving aside so Hermione could wander into her room. There was a desk, half the size of Bella's, in the corner of the room, facing a poster that was designed to mimic the night sky.

"So you don't get home-sick, I imagine." Bella stated in a bored tone as Hermione approached it. Hermione smiled, mentally telling herself to thank Dumbledore for making her room as homely as possible.

"If my bedroom isn't at least twice the size of yours I'll be more than a little angry." Bella said as she spun round and walked down the hall. Hermione trotted after her, curious as to what her Professor's room would be like. Bella burst into her room with a flourish, grinning madly at the sight. It was indeed twice the size of Hermione's bedroom, complete with a luxurious black leather sofa, ebony table and en-suite bathroom.

"Wow." Hermione exclaimed accidentally, taking in the bedroom. The walls were covered by black velvet and the Slytherin banner was, as in Hermione's room, hung above Bella's bed. Her bed was covered in black and green satin sheets and it, as with the room, was nearly twice the size of Hermione's bed.

"He knows me too well." Bella giggled, she sounded almost child-like as she approached the enormous bed.

"Surely you can't need a bed that size, you'll get lost in it." Hermione smiled, enjoying the sight of Bellatrix acting like a young girl as she dived onto the sheets.

"Are you offering to share with me? Because that would just be inappropriate, Hermione." Bellatrix smiled and winked at her student. Hermione blushed and couldn't find any words to say.

"Well, it's late and term starts tomorrow, so I suggest that you go to bed now. Your own bed. I shall see you tomorrow Hermione." Bella ordered. She flicked her wand and her corset fell off, shortly followed by her dress. Hermione's eyes widened, unable to tear her gaze away. Bellatrix cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at the young witch.

"I suggest you leave before I lose what's left of my clothes, I have no modesty." Hermione flushed and turned to leave quickly. Just before she reached the door she heard, what she assumed, was the last of Bella's clothes hitting the floor.

"Goodnight Granger." Bella chimed from behind her as Hermione dashed off to her room. Bella chuckled to herself and summoned a pair of boxers and a large shirt from her truck, throwing them on she waited a moment to make sure Hermione was in her room then made her way down the hall to her study. Hermione sighed audibly when she reached the privacy of her rooms, sinking down onto her bed she held her head in her hands. She faintly heard Bellatrix pad past her room and the door of her study click shut.

"I hope she's wearing clothes." Hermione mumbled to herself, beginning to undress herself and get ready for bed. _No you don't. _

**AN: Sorry about the massive gap between the first chapter and this one, my old laptop decided it would rather live out the rest of its days as a melon. But, I have a new one now so hopefully, depending on how much homework I get from my A levels, I should be updating more frequently. R&R my lovely people 3**


End file.
